The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector for bearing a chip module includes an insulating body, multiple terminals fixedly arranged in the insulating body, a carrier disposed at one side of the insulating body and used for carrying the chip module to contact with the multiple terminals, a pressing plate used for pressing the carrier until the chip module contacts with the multiple terminals, where the pressing plate and the carrier are disposed at the same side or separately disposed at two opposite sides, and a buffer mechanism for buffering downward pressing of the carrier.
When the pressing plate and the carrier are disposed at the same side, an assembly space of the chip module is small, so the assembling difficulty is high. When the pressing plate and the carrier are separately disposed at two opposite sides, an assembly space of a lever is small, so the operation is inconvenient. Regardless of whether the pressing plate and the carrier are disposed at the same side or at two opposite sides, a length of the electric connector will be increased, thereby occupying more area of a circuit board. Meanwhile, when the carrier carrying the chip module is downward pressed, a downward pressing force of the carrier is relatively large, resulting in direct smashing of the chip module over the terminals on the insulating body to cause the damage to the terminals. And therefore, with the increasing miniaturization of electronic products nowadays, the market has an urgent need of a smaller electric connector with more complete functions.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector, so as to overcome the foregoing problems.